candymeow_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiny Terror: Manners
'''Tiny Terror: Manners '''is the twentieth book of the Candy Series series. It was released on November 2015. Blurb Seeing how well Mia behaves, her mother's friend, Rose asks her for help to teach good manners to her six-year-old daughter. However, the little girl is a child star with an arrogant ego beyond her years! What is worse is that she refuses to listen to her elders! How will Mia, Joni and Emilia convince this spoilt brat to change her ways? Characters * Mia * Sofia * Zara * Qistina * Corey * Emilia * Joni * Alexandra * Miyuki * Charles * Mrs. Zhang * Rose (debut) * Mia's Siblings * Sera (debut) * Nora (debut) * Anthony Chapters Manners and Morals In class 5A, Candy JEM, Sofia, Zara, Qistina and Corey were acting out the story Cinderella to know the morals of the story, and why they should take Cinderella as a good example. Cinderella was played by Mia, Prince Charming by Corey, Fairy Godmother by Emilia while the stepfamily themselves were played by Sofia, Zara and Qistina. Soon after, they were assigned to make a diary about it. On the way to Mia's house, Charles suddenly boomed from the bushes (which gave Mia a huge shock), acting as a Prince Charming. He played his role, with Mia as Cinderella, and acted out romantically (which seemed to make Mia felt surprised and blushed). As soon as he slid the glass slipper onto Mia's foot, it could not fit as the slipper was much smaller than Mia's foot size. Later, Candy JEM left him as Mia said goodbye to him. Mia the Tutor? As they reached Mia's house, they greeted Mia's mother, and to their surprise, Rose. They apologized for being so loud and later went upstairs to do their homework. As they were preparing, Mia's younger twin siblings knocked on her door, asking to turn on the television to watch Candy Baby, a children pop duo. However, Joni and Emilia fought with each other, while Mia apologized as the living room was already occupied. The twins cried silently, and Mia finally came up with an idea to play it on her laptop. The twins finally smiled, and watched it happily. Later that day before Rose left, she told Mia that she would be glad if her children were as well behaved as her and asked her to be the tutor of her daughter. Mia was not sure about that as she thought that she was only a primary school student, and glanced nervously at her mother. Rose then told Mia to talk it out with her mother first, but she did not have to be a tutor if she did not want to, but it would make her glad if she did. After that, everybody said goodbye to her. Meeting Sera After Rose left, Mrs. Zhang told Mia about Rose's problems with her two children. After a while, Mia decided not to become a tutor to Rose's daughter as it would not be easy being a tutor. However, Mia still agreed to become friends with her daughter instead. The next day after school, Charles asked Mia if they could walk home together, but she could not walk home with him, as Candy JEM had to come to Rose's house to babysit her daughter, and she could not go straight home. Mia promised Charles to walk home with him another day when she was free. They were about to make a pinky promise when Joni interrupted them and tangled Charles' fingers instead. When Candy JEM arrived at Rose's house, it was surprisingly huge, much to their surprise. They were later greeted by Rose, who called her daughter to come downstairs. Surprisingly, her daughter turned out to be Sera from Candy Baby. After Sera introduced herself to them, Joni, Emilia and Mia thought that she was sweet and that they could get along well. Moments later after Rose left for work, Candy JEM introduced them to Sera and told her that they could play a game Joni brought along. But instead of objecting or agreeing, Sera just called her friend over who turned out to be Nora from Candy Baby. Mia asked Nora if her siblings could come another time to visit them as her siblings are a fan of Candy Baby, but Sera and Nora just giggled coldly before going inside. Little Devils Emilia thought that something was not right about their attitude and Joni thought that they were looking down on them. Mia reminded them that Rose mentioned that her daughter was rather spoilt and that they may be acting cold because they did not know one another well enough and that they should be mature as they were older. Emilia and Joni agreed before setting up the board game. Mia asked Sera if she wanted to invite her older brother to play with them as Rose mentioned that she had an older brother, but Sera told her not to, saying that her brother is a fine young man who does not have time to play a 'silly children's game' like this. So Mia asked instead if Sera and Nora wanted to go first, but she rejected the offer, and told them to go ahead and play with the board game without minding them. While they were playing the game, Candy Jem noticed Nora getting excited about a picture of a man in the magazine, saying that he was her type. Sera got shocked and told her that she thought that she liked their class monitor. Nora replied that she was over him now since he got fat. Nora said that it was enough about her, and asked Sera how it was going with her and that 'hottie' from class C. Before Sera could reply, Candy JEM interrupted them and asked them to join the game, not wanting Sera and Nora to go any further in their conversation. but Sera replied by saying that they did not care about kiddy games, and Nora called them pathetic for getting excited over pretend money in the game. This made Emilia and Joni angry, and Joni began charging towards them, and Emilia did the same while screaming at them and told them that they did not know what real money even is while Mia had to hold them back and tell Joni to calm down. Sera told them that they knew what money is and that they are earning lots of money from their music albums, making them full members of society. Nora also retaliated and told them that they had never even earned a real cent. Joni told them that they should grow up a bit more before they act all grown up as they were 5 years older than that no matter how they look at it. Sera talked back at her and told her that she would rather be shorter than her so Joni could not hold up her head when she talked to her. Joni got really angry and yelled out her wish to kill Sera. While Emilia tried to calm her down, Mia asked Sera and Nora if they wanted to sing instead, but Sera called Mia a goody-two-shoes and said that she knew that Mia thought that if she was nice to them, Nora's father would make them pop stars like them, and Nora told her that they would not be used easily and she also told her to leave Sera's house. Mia left angrily with Emilia and Joni, but as they were leaving, Joni saw Charles in the bushes and angrily asked him if he was stalking Mia again. Charles tried to explain that he was not stalking her, but before he could finish, Joni told him that he was creeping them out and asked Mia if she thought the same. Mia agreed with Joni and told Charles was being a nuisance and told him to stop it before they all left. The next day, Corey asked Emilia and Joni how it went yesterday. Emilia and Joni glared at Corey and told him that they were not telling him how it went, as it brings back too many bad memories. Frightened, Corey tried to retreat, but Emilia stopped him and began scolding them. Suddenly, Mia sighed. Noticing this, Joni asked Mia if she was okay while she and Emilia tried to comfort her and told her that she never had to see Sera and Nora ever again. Mia told her that she was not upset over that, but over the fact that she snapped at Charles while they were leaving Sera's house. Joni told her that she did not do anything wrong and that he would not get mad at her, but this only made Mia feel worse. Joni tried to change the topic by complementing Mia's butterfly hair tie, but Mia told her that it was a gift from Charles, and continued to feel bad. Corey told Mia that if she felt bad about snapping at Charles, then she should apologise to him as he was playing basketball together with Charles after school. He said that they could come by then to apologise to Charles, and Mia agreed happily. Separate Ways? Candy JEM Counterstrike In the Name of Candy JEM! Sunshine after the Storm Charles and Mia got into a big fight when Mia scolded Charles on his stalking habit which led Charles feeling angry. Soon, Charles became more angry when his little sister, Sera, pretended to fall and pretended to be sick. After that, Charles and Mia barely talked to each other. Joni and Emilia then made a plan to get Mia and Charles to be friends again. In school, they also asked Corey to help them to get Charles and Mia to get together. When school ended, Corey brought Charles to a café and met up with Mia in the café too. Corey then told Mia that it was such a 'coincidence' that they met each other here and asked her where Joni and Emilia were. Charles was not easily fooled. He said that this was their plan to get him and Mia to be friends again. First, Charles tried to get out but then Corey said that him not caring about Mia's feelings was very low. Corey's comment hit Charles very hard which made him stop and turn around while saying that he would only accompany Mia until Joni and Emilia came. Meanwhile, the two girls were at Charles' house, already on their plan. They rang Charles' doorbell and Rose came out and greeted them. Rose then ask them where Mia was. Emilia then responded to her that Mia was still taking her things and would be coming later. Rose then smiled and said that she would be going to work now. She also told the both of them to take great care of Sera before leaving. When Rose left, both Joni and Emilia smiled wickedly and said to themselves that they would take care of Sera greatly. Sera woke up from her sleep when she smelt something very nice. She woke up thinking that it was her brother cooking. Sera was then surprised to see Joni and Emilia. They assured Sera not to be worried and said that they cooked something for her. Sera then thought that maybe her brother had scolded them and smiled to herself. She then tasted their food and spat it out since it tasted horrible. She then requested for water. Joni and Emilia took to glass of water each. Joni said that one of the glass was plain water and the other was the sour water. Sera said that she despised sour water. Emilia then said that if she asked them nicely, they would give her the plain water. Sera did not care and just took the glass in Emilia's hand and drank it. She then spat it out since she drank the sour one. She then asked them if they were making fun of her. Joni and Emilia then took of their aprons and revealed their true identity. Sera ran to the living room and took out the phone to call her brother but realized that the phone was not ringing. She then saw the phone wire in Joni's hand. Joni and Emilia said that they had been watching her every move from the pretending to be sick act to the throwing the medicine out of the window act. Emilia said that she even tricked her own brother. Sera then screamed in her mind for Charles' help. In the café, Charles, Mia and Corey were still in the café, not talking to each other. Corey then tried to start a conversation with each other but his phone rang. Emilia then said that they were in Charles' house. Corey then unintentionally repeated what Emilia said out loud. When Charles reached his home, he saw Joni cornering Sera and told her to stop what she was doing. Joni then dropped the jar that had a cockroach inside. The jar lid open and the cockroach came out. Everybody then started to hide and freak out excluding Joni. The cockroach then flew to Sera's direction and she started to freak out. She then admitted her faults to everyone and threw Mia's butterfly hair clip. Mia then ran and caught the hair clip. Charles saw the cockroach getting near Mia so he stepped in to protect Mia from the cockroach. The cockroach then went into his jeans while all of them screamed. Mia then helped Charles to beat up the cockroach while Charles told her to stop. The cockroach then flew out of Charles' jeans and Joni captured it. Mia thanked Charles for his help. Charles then hit himself in the head when he saw that the thing that Mia wanted back was her butterfly hair clip and not the plushie. When asked by Mia why he hit his head, he replied that he needed to freshen up his mind and said that he almost became the world's most stubborn person while he apologized to Mia. On the next day when school ended, Charles then attempted to go home with Mia again but got blocked again by Joni and Emilia since he was not a Candy JEM member anymore. Charles then said that the matter was done and he already scolded Sera. He then asked Mia if he was right. Mia then said that he still did not allow her to call him Cero. He then fell to his knees and started to cry again but got interrupted when Mia said goodbye to him. His mood then brightened up while he replied goodbye to her. Trivia * This book reveals the friendship between Mia's and Charles' mother, Mrs. Zhang and Rose. * One of the scenes in the book, when Joni and Emilia poses in front of Sera, the pose is a reference to a Japanese anime 'Sailor Moon'. References Navigation Category:Books Category:Book series Category:Book Category:Book front cover Category:G6-G27 Category:Candy Series Books Category:Spoiler Category:Series 19-28 Category:Candy Meow Books Category:Book Cover